Pleasure
by Larien Surion
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel have just returned from the party where Ciel had been cross-dressing. The butler wants something, but knows he can't have it. Yet.


This is a quick bit of smut placed just after the party where Ciel was cross-dressing. It actually has nothing to do with the story.  
I do not own Black Butler. This was written for amusement only.  
Yes, it's a kind-of yaoi.

 **Pleasure**

Sebastian sighed as he carried Ciel back to the manor. For someone that was so petit, the young lord was certainly heavy when he slept. Part of that could probably be attributed to the dress, though.  
There had been nothing to clothe his young lord in after rescuing him from that group of perverts that had honestly thought Ciel was a girl, and had been about to sell him to the highest bidder, who in turn would have probably tried to fuck the little lord, only to discover he was a boy and most likely beat him before fucking him. It had been quite the nasty affair, and to top it off they hadn't actually found the one doing the serial killings. Another murder had occurred while they had been attending the party with Madame Red. That took her off the list of suspects, for now.  
Ciel shifted, but didn't wake. His pale cheeks were flushed, partially with the make-up, and his face just...  
Sebastian shook his head. This was not a good time to be thinking these things. This was, for the moment, his lord and master, not his plaything. Well, he still toyed with him, but that wasn't the point. Gently, he lay Ciel on the bed and began to remove the various layers of the pink and white gown, draping them one by one over the back of a nearby chair. Ciel seemed to almost give a sigh of relief the instant the corset came off, and he snuggled into his covers.  
The butler sighed and set about hanging the clothes and tucking the wig away for some other time. The hat, complete with it's lovely collection of ribbon roses, was tucked into it's hat box and set up on a shelf in the wardrobe.  
Sebastian looked back at Ciel. That sweet, defenseless youth lying on the bed was just begging to be teased and...  
He headed down to his room before he could hurt his lord. After all, a soul brimming with despair was his true goal here, not one that was half-tired and flustered. Removing his tailcoat and vest, he tugged his tie off and left the articles hanging over the back of the chair near his desk. The silver pocket watch was placed neatly on the desk, and he lay his gloves nearby.  
Sebastian paused, looking at the black pentagram that glared off his pale skin. His contract seal that bound him to Ciel. A sort of IOU. In return for his services in catching the ones responsible for his parents' murder, Sebastian was allowed to consume Ciel's soul once it was all over.  
Sebastian removed his shirt, hanging it over the back of the chair. His belt and pants soon followed, and he lay on the thin mattress of the bed he'd been allotted. He hardly ever spent any actual time down in the room; it was mostly for aesthetics that he even had a room to begin with. But there was the brief occasion where he would have the time to waste, and he'd come here to think. And, tend to other things.  
Slender fingers traced his throat, along a defined collarbone, and down to one of his nipples, pinching the tender flesh. A light gasp escaped his lips, even as he placed two fingers in his mouth. The free hand continued along his body, feeling over his sculpted abdomen. He licked around the fingers in his mouth as his free hand found his hard member and gently grazed the tip.  
With a soft moan, he wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft and gave a few quick tugs. A heated moan escaped him as he removed his fingers from his mouth, and he gave a few more sharp tugs along his cock. Damn, that felt good. Turning slightly, he raised one of his legs and slid his saliva-soaked fingers into the tight heat of his ass.  
Warm gasps filled the stale air of the room as he adjusted to the intruding digits. A light flush covered his own face as he resumed working his fingers over his throbbing red cock, deftly plunging his fingers in and out of his ass in a similar rhythm. He turned his head towards the pillow, attempting to muffle his cry of pleasure as he came all up his abdomen and chest. He lay there for a while before pulling his fingers out of his ass. He brought his other hand up towards his face, sighing when he saw the semen that coated his fingers. Gingerly, he licked the thick substance off each one, then sat up and looked at his chest. More semen naturally coated him, and he wiped it up with his clean hand and licked it away as well.  
Retreating footsteps brought his attention towards the door, and he smirked when he noticed it was open a crack.  
"Hope you enjoyed that, My Lord."


End file.
